The present disclosure relates generally to the field of airbags. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a diffuser and a retainer for a steering wheel airbag module that are formed from a glass-polymer composite. The retainer and diffuser are configured to be coupled together without additional fastening members.
It is known to provide inflatable airbags in a vehicle. Inflatable airbags are inflated by gas directed into the airbag in response to a vehicle experiencing a sudden deceleration above a predetermined threshold or in response to other factors. The inflated airbag absorbs energy resulting from the movement of an occupant within the vehicle compartment against the airbag. The energy absorbed by the airbag is dissipated to minimize rebounding of the occupant from the airbag. Airbags may be provided at a variety of places within the vehicle to protect an occupant of the vehicle in a variety of impact scenarios. For example, airbags may be provided in the dashboard, proximate to the steering wheel, in the vehicle seats, in the door trim panels, in the headliner, etc. The steering wheel airbag assembly generally includes an inflator, an airbag that is inflated by the inflator, a diffuser, and a retainer that mechanically couples the airbag assembly to the vehicle, such as with threaded studs.
Referring to FIG. 2, a steering wheel airbag assembly 120 is shown according to prior art. Airbag assembly 120 includes an inflator 122, a diffuser 150, a retainer 130, and an airbag 160 (sometimes referred to as a “cushion”). Inflator 122 generates a gas that rapidly inflates airbag 160 in an impact. As the gas enters airbag 160, airbag 160 bursts through outer skin 16 and inflates between the driver 18 of vehicle 10 and steering wheel 12. Diffuser 150 is provided between inflator 122 and airbag 160. Diffuser 150 is a thin-walled metallic member that includes a multitude of slots or openings 158 and mounting studs 155. Openings 158 are configured to allow the gas produced by inflator 122 to expand into airbag 160. Mounting studs 155 are received by openings in retainer 130 and openings in inflator 122. The edges of airbag 160 are trapped between diffuser 150 and retainer 130. Nuts 174 are threaded onto studs 155 to couple retainer 130 to inflator 122, airbag 160, and diffuser 150. However, the bolted connection requires nuts 174, increasing the number of components in the assembly and the time needed to assemble airbag module 120.
It would be desirable to provide an airbag assembly that is less expensive and easier to assemble.